


Under-butler's Privilege

by ClairesGuiltyPleasure



Series: Valentine's 2021 [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairesGuiltyPleasure/pseuds/ClairesGuiltyPleasure
Summary: Thomas's bed is bigger and more comfortable and Jimmy so craves good sleep.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Valentine's 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Well I love you: Valentines for Thomas Barrow





	Under-butler's Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3. "I might've slept with your robe/shirt/etc. while you were gone."

At the end of every long day, Jimmy would go to Thomas’s room for a chat and sometimes a glass of whatever alcohol they managed to get their hands on. Today, Jimmy was tired and only after coming to Thomas’s room and finding it empty did it occur to him that Thomas was away. He sighed and returned to his own room, where he changed out of his livery and went straight to bed. Despite being exhausted, he couldn’t fall asleep. Thomas and him always smoked a cigarette before bed, so Jimmy thought perhaps if he does exactly that, he won’t have trouble sleeping.

He didn’t find any cigarettes in his room though. It was no wonder, since he couldn’t remember the last time he actually bought his own pack. Thomas was more than happy to share with him, and the man never seemed to run out of them. Jimmy only hoped that he didn’t take all of them with him as he put on a robe and quietly went to the under-butler’s room.

As soon as he opened the door, a scent hit him. He never noticed it before, but the room smelled undeniably of Thomas. It was comforting, almost as if his friend was there with him. Jimmy closed the door and started to search for the cigarettes. Fortunately, he found an almost full pack on Thomas’s nightstand. He sat on the bed as he had been doing for the past two months or so. At the beginning of their friendship, he had been careful to keep his distance, but as the two of them grew closer, it seemed unnatural. And anyway, it was more practical to sit right next to Thomas when they were sharing a bottle.

He smoked in silence, enjoying the fact that he was in Thomas’s presence, even though the man was nowhere near. Everything in the room was so Thomas – it was tidy, except for the nightstand with a small pile of books, pack of cigarettes, a handkerchief and a picture of Thomas and his sister. Normally there would be Thomas’s watch as well.

When Jimmy finished his cigarette, he didn’t immediately leave. There was just something so calming and peaceful about the room…

When he woke up the next day, he was disoriented. Where his clock should’ve been, there was nothing and the light shouldn’t come from the left side. He opened his eyes and found out he was in Thomas’s room. He still wore his robe and laid on top of the covers. He must’ve fallen asleep in his friend’s bed. Well. Nothing he can do about it now. He stretched, enjoying the soft sheets. The bed was larger than his own, too. Jimmy felt well rested, which wasn’t usual. Why the hell had Thomas more comfortable bed? It wasn’t fair. Footmen should have the most comfortable beds because they have to be on their feet the whole day and they need good sleep.

That evening he went to Thomas’s room again. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, he just wanted to lie down for a bit. The pillow smelled like Thomas too, and Jimmy ended nuzzling his face against it. The scent and the softness however lulled him to sleep before he noticed.

He spent the next day reasoning with himself. Thomas probably wouldn’t mind if Jimmy slept in his bed. They were best mates after all. And besides, it will be at least two more nights before Thomas returns. And Jimmy so craved a good night’s sleep. He was also missing Thomas more than he cared to admit. Everything was so boring without the under-butler. He had no one to gossip with, no one who would understand his jokes and nasty remarks. In Thomas’s room he felt as if the man was there with him.

After dinner, he said that he had a headache and will have an early night. He gathered his nightclothes and went to Thomas’s room. Another perk of being an under-butler was a private bathroom, where Jimmy enjoyed a long bath. When he was thoroughly soaked, he climbed into the soft bed, wrapping himself in Thomas’s blankets and inevitably his scent as well. He felt completely safe, as if Thomas was embracing him and protecting him from the cruel world. Which was absolutely ridiculous of course, because Jimmy didn’t need any protecting, thank you very much. He was a strong and independent man and he could deal with trouble himself.

The next night was, sadly, the last one he could enjoy the luxury of Thomas’s room. Thomas was supposed to come back that day and Jimmy awaited him with great anticipation. He couldn’t wait to tell Thomas about all the things that happened in the house; what the Dowager had said, what trouble had Branson gotten into, how many suitors had visited Lady Mary and how Carson had almost died of shock when he found out one of the maids was having an affair with a hall boy. The upstairs luncheon was served, and Thomas was still nowhere to be seen (his Lordship as well of course, since Thomas was accompanying him), which dampened Jimmy’s mood. By the teatime, the Family started getting nervous and after dinner, it was concluded that Lord Grantham and Thomas were probably delayed and will surely arrive tomorrow.

That was bittersweet news for Jimmy. On one hand it meant one more night in the comfortable bed, on the other one more evening without the company of his best friend. Jimmy retired early again, determined to get as much sleep as possible. He did the now familiar routine and soon was asleep. He didn’t hear the door open or Thomas’s gasp of surprise when he found out that his bed was occupied.

“Jimmy,” Thomas said as loudly as he dared. Everybody in the house was already asleep and he didn’t want to wake them up. Except for the footman in his bed, that is. Jimmy stirred but kept sleeping. Thomas shook his shoulder. “Jimmy, wake up!”

“Wha- Thomas? What are you doing here?” Jimmy asked, blinking sleepily. It was rather adorable, really.

“What am I doing here? This is my room and my bed, and I’d like to sleep in it.”

“Yeah, of course. Sorry. Give me a minute, I’ll get going,” Jimmy promised. Thomas nodded, deciding that they will talk properly in the morning and went to the bathroom to wash himself and change. He assumed Jimmy would just leave, but when he entered his room again, Jimmy was still in the bed, asleep.

“Jimmy, come on,” Thomas was getting annoyed. It was a tiresome journey and he wanted to sleep. He shook the footman none too gently.

“Jimmy, what are you doing? Why aren’t you in your own bed?”

“I, um, I might’ve slept in your bed while you were gone,” Jimmy mumbled, not meeting Thomas’s eyes.

“Okay,” Thomas said slowly. “Why?”

“It’s so comfortable. And it smells nice. Feels nice.”

Thomas will deal with that information later. “Well, I need you to get out. I need to sleep, Jimmy. Go to your room.”

“I don’t want to, it’s too cold and lonely in there. Can’t you just sleep here with me?” Like that, all sleepy and soft, Jimmy was endearing and there wasn’t much Thomas would deny him in that moment.

“Jimmy, are you sure?”

“Yes. Please, Thomas,” Jimmy said, eyes innocent and wide. He moved to the side to make space for Thomas, who climbed into the bed without further questions. He lied on his side facing Jimmy and made sure not to touch him with any part of his body. Jimmy made a disapproving noise and pushed Thomas until he got the hint and lied on his back. Then the footman threw one arm around Thomas’s belly and buried his face in his neck, pressing himself to him.

“You smell nice,” Jimmy murmured.

“You smell like me,” said Thomas because it was true. Jimmy smelled suspiciously of him.

“Mhm, used your soap.” Jimmy’s nose and lips were trailing the length of Thomas’s neck, which felt rather nice. Thomas’s hand went to Jimmy’s hair and the boy made a content sigh. Soon they were both asleep in each other’s arms.

By some miracle they managed not to make the morning awkward. They took their turns in the bathroom and Thomas told him how the car had broken, and why they had been so late. The day went on as usual, Carson was furious that he hadn’t been woken up when his Lordship arrived, and Thomas had to ensure him at least five times that it was Lord Grantham’s wish to let the butler sleep.

When all the duties of the day were done, Thomas and Jimmy went to the under-butler’s room. They needed to catch up on the last few days while smoking.

“Can I stay with you again?” Jimmy asked when it was time to sleep.

“Jimmy... I don’t know,” Thomas sighed.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m me and you’re you.”

“I know, but… It’s okay. Really, Thomas.”

“Fine. But it’s all on you.”

Jimmy grinned. His nightclothes were still in Thomas’s bathroom from the morning. They both changed and buried themselves under the covers, the grin still not leaving Jimmy’s face.

Thomas laid on his back, his hands behind his head. Jimmy was on his side, leaning on one elbow, watching Thomas. His hand brushed the dark strands off Thomas’s forehead, smoothing them back. His fingers trailed down the older man’s face, catching on his stubble and moving to his neck. There was a sharp intake of air when Jimmy touched a sensitive spot. Jimmy was watching his slightly tanned fingers against the pale throat with wonder. Thomas, in turn, was watching the boy’s face, noticing the small changes in expression, how his eyes widened and darkened, and his lips parted slightly. The hand was now tracing circles on Thomas’s broad chest, making him gasp when it brushed across a nipple.

“You can touch me too, you know,” Jimmy said, not lifting his gaze.

“I can?”

Jimmy nodded and that was all the permission Thomas needed. One of his hands cupped Jimmy’s face, his thumb caressing his cheekbone; the other starting at his shoulder and moving down, carefully mapping every inch of his muscular back, sliding up and down his spine, causing shivers. He then moved across the boy’s ribs and to his chest. He could feel Jimmy’s heart hammering beneath his palm. He lifted his head and nuzzled his cheek against Jimmy’s, placing a soft kiss on his jaw, another just under it and further down until he reached the point where his neck met his shoulder. Jimmy’s hand gripped his hair, pulling him up until their lips met in a frantic, hungry kiss. Jimmy’s hands clawed at Thomas’s back, trying to get him closer, ending up on his back with the older man on top of him. Thomas’s lips never left Jimmy’s as his hands roamed across his chest and flat stomach. Jimmy was making delightful little noises, his body becoming pliant under his hands.

The kisses grew slower and softer, gentle touch of lips; their arms embracing each other as they slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
